


5 times a ninja was gay and 1 tie they had to be straiht

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Relationships: too many - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	5 times a ninja was gay and 1 tie they had to be straiht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).



1, 

ino was walking down the leaf vilage road whe she saw sakura, who she was definitly not gay for

"i am not gay" she told herself. a bush laughed. it contined an anbu agend who allffe and alelff. ino didnt liek thay but she kepet walking anytats. then she sw sakus again, and agsin she told herwlf she was not gay. she asn gau becasue she like sasueks. but saueks was defintily gay becaseu he kiised naruto and also wore lots of purple. "hey wair i wear pruple" ino said. "o m g i ams deff gat." 

she ran a lot and jumped on sakura mouth sifrst. htyst kissed right there in the riaod with the anbu bush agent wathcing. it was prett gay.

2\. 

sasuke was gay and evrbufy knew it.

"sauske you ar gay" kakashi said while he was readig a gay book wiht menns musceks on the cover. 

"no you"

"we are both gya. now ofg talk to naruto he is gay."

"i am not gaey you are"

"you wear a lto of purple"

"it is fashion statent"

"suouned gay" (AN: here comes th doog part!!!!!!!)

then naruto kissed sausekd and kakshi raised ahis eyevrows. sasuek realized he was gaey.

3.

hinata was shyest girls in the leaf village, or so boys hotugh. actually she has 108 gfs so she doent need to talk to boys (except fro neji since he is cousin also will ad more when not tired)

4\. 

choji had homeosecul feelinsg for his bestest friend dog boy (AN: willl put in real name laer). to express hese feelings he wrote this sang:

I open my eyes  
I try to see, but I’m blinded by the white light  
I can’t remember how, I can’t remember why  
I’m lying here tonight  
And I can’t stand the pain  
And I can’t make it go away  
No, I can’t stand the pain  
  
[Chorus]  
How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I’m fading away  
I’m sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?  
  
[Verse 2]  
Everybody’s screaming  
I try to make a sound, but no one hears me  
I’m slipping off the edge, I’m hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold on to a time when nothing mattered  
And I can’t explain what happened  
And I can’t erase the things that I've done  
No, I can’t  
  
[Chorus]  
How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I’m fading away  
I’m sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?  
  
[Outro]  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I’m fading away  
I’m sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

after choji put down his guitar the ctowd all clapped and dog boy came upwith tears in his eyes. shif dog was cryigt too.

"bro tou you love me? is tou agye?"

"yes and iams in gay with you"

they kissed onstag ad people threw money and flowers. then choji snag an even better song and dog boy plays recorder backup.

5\. 

shino was gay and evrybdy knew, because he was full of bees. he buzzed all the time becase of his bees and he also contained honey ad propolis and wax and roayl jelly. shikamaru wasntd a piece of that sweet sweet bug action but needed a lan. he invited shino to sse the flowers neer thhe famitl deer and then asked him if he oucl see his bees.

"but my bees are everywhere. whyr? because they like the flwoers"

"but do they like me"

"i liked you"

"like like like me?"

shino bumoed a bunch of his bees in shikamarus mkouth and that was a yes. they made out and crusehd some flowers rolling around. damn sdid shikamaru likd geetigna tatse of that swwet swwwet honey.

+1.

"we are alls too gay" kaksih said "we msut embrce hetersexuality for one wekk so everybody can get gregenat. as hokage i hae made a list of whos hould have kid with you. use tueky baster if yiu have too.

"awe man this sucks" hinata said "can i keept one gf?"

"no heterosecualiy only. naruto is nice boy"

"hey why dont i have kid" shino said

"no person man woman or ninja want to get near you because of bees. so you must bee alone"

"dont wrorry babe will write very day" shikamaru said "and kid can be named pollen like bee"

everyone accepted their fate with a sight ad so gay leadr village had to be strisht lesf village for most depressing week of allt iem.

THE END


End file.
